Strategist of the Ice Barrier (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Legend says he has slept in a glacier for thousands of years with the other fusions only to be awakened when threatened or when his village needs guidance. His magical powers cloaks himself with frigid air of negative 328 degrees F. Things will freeze solid just by going near him.Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma. ---- Saving Throws Dex +6, Con +7, Int +7, Wis +8, Chaa +8 Skills Acrobatics +9, Arcana +10, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison Condition Immunities charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 7 Languages All; Challenge 30 (155,000 XP) ---- Legendary Resistance (3/day). If The Ice Barrier fails a saving throw, it can choose to succeed instead. Magic Resistance. The Ice Barrier has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Frozen Camouflage. The Ice Barrier has advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made to hide in icy terrain. Ambusher. The Ice Barrier has advantage on attack rolls against any creature it has surprised. Ice Walk. The Ice Barrier can move across and climb icy surfaces without needing to make an ability check. Additionally, difficult terrain composed of ice or snow doesn't cost it extra movement. Frost Form.''The Ice Barrier can freely pass through nonmagical, unworked ice or snow. While doing so, it doesn't disturb the material it moves through and it is unaffected by difficult terrain or movement-impairing effects that would be caused by arctic conditions. If The Ice Barrier makes contact with a body of water or liquid that is principally water (not counting water-based creatures), it freezes the liquid to a depth of 6 inches over a 10-foot area around it. This ice lasts for 1 minute. In addition, a creature that touches The Ice Barrier , hits it with a melee attack, or is swimming in water frozen by it takes 3 (1d6) cold damage. If caught swimming, that creature is also pushed to the nearest unoccupied space of swimmable water. LEGENDARY ACTIONS The Strategist of the Ice Barrier can take 4 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The Strategist of the Ice Barrier regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. ''Freezing Touch (Costs 2 Actions). The Ice Barrier uses its Freezing Touch. Frost Fallout (Costs 3 Actions). Each living creature within 60 feet of The Ice Barrier wraith must make a DC 21 Constitution saving throw against this magic, taking 35 (10d6) cold damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Summon Ice Elemental (1/Day). The Ice Barrier summons a ice elemental. The summoned elemental appears in an unoccupied space within 60 feet of its summoner and acts as an ally of the summoner. It remains for 10 minutes, until it dies, or until its summoner dismisses it as an action. |}